


Burning Tale

by Torin2Sequel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Frisk, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Smut, OC may not be likable, POV Multiple, Soft Chara, Will add tags as I go to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torin2Sequel/pseuds/Torin2Sequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryn Amor wants the world to just leave him be.  He doesn't wish to live with anyone, and is sick and tired of just about everything life has thrown at him.  Up on Mount Ebott, people are said to disappear.  But Ryn didn't know that, simply wanting to live in seclusion.</p>
<p>He couldn't have known that there were monsters living under the mountain.  Only time will tell if Ryn can possibly turn his life around and save the Monsters trapped Underground.</p>
<p>Or damn them to the all consuming fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Tale

**Author's Note:**

> New Fan Fiction wooo! Ryn is an Original Character I've written for a long time. While I want his own story to be finished soon, I did wonder just how he would handle himself in the world of Undertale. So here he is. Also, thought I don't specifically state it in the story, Ryn's age is around 12 years old.
> 
> Another note about this being an Alternate Universe. This is largely still going to follow the main story, with the major differences being that it is Ryn and not Frisk. Ryn's actions will change what happens though.
> 
> Lets get this train wreck rolling. Hope you enjoy this story.

Ryn didn't want to count his blessings, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of relief wash over him. The cave was dark, but it was big. Even better, it was remote. He'd be safe here, wouldn't he? His hand resting upon the wall of the cave, it was like something was calling to him. A desire to head further in. A desire he was all too happy to fulfill. Taking a deep breath as he wipes at the sweat running down his forehead, Ryn would finally head deeper into the cave.

It was dark. A darkness that welcomed someone like him. The air felt thick from so much humidity. Had it just rained? He didn't think so, and that was something he was usually aware of. Because trudging along through the rain always made him cold and miserable. There was something to be said about staying warm. Though it was something he could have done... he didn't want to draw too much attention.

The cave was quiet, and he couldn't see much even in the way of animals here. It was odd, but it could just be that it wasn't suitable for a lot of different kinds of creatures. That was alright with him. After all, he could live in much worse conditions than this. And truthfully he felt that a place like this meant he wouldn't be disturbed.. It was too good to be true. Ryn's mind began to drift, thinking of those he was running from. His past, and his future. He wanted no part in either anymore. He just wanted to live in the now.

Of course, despite what he wanted, his mind was wandering. Flames, ashes, and a hatred that burned so hot deep within a part of him that it made any fire pale in comparison. It was absolute torment, remembering things he wished he could forget. Taking a deep breath, he would shut his eyes. And that was a mistake. He didn't see the rock, or the pit. His eyes snapping open as the open air greeted him. It was like he was falling into a void made entirely of darkness.

The scream that ripped from his throat was one of anger and frustration.

\---------

How much later was it? His head throbbed as he stared up. Or was it straight ahead? It was disorienting, having a small gap in his memory. He'd been falling. Falling. Then...just being here. Every part of his body ached and groaned in protest as he grasped for a hold on where he was. At least the pain was something he could shove aside. This was nothing, and Ryn wasn't about to just lay down and let something like this be the end of him.

Blinking a few times and giving his forehead a quick slap, he would reorient himself, letting the place he was in come into focus. Ryn was already grumbling under his breath, his frustration bubbling to the surface. He couldn't have fallen that far. He'd only blacked out because...well...

_The crumbling ground near his feet made him want to inch away, the dirt and rocks breaking away and falling down so far below. All he could see down there at the bottom were trees. He didn't want to jump. Grasping his left arm, slick with blood running from the wound in his shoulder, he'd shoot a glance at his attackers. Three of them. All adults. And his mind was racing a mile a minute, scared out of his wits. There was nowhere to run. Going over the cliff seemed like certain death. And his attackers had spread out enough to cut off his escape._

_And then one of them lunged forward with that hammer, bringing it down hard._

_The ground gave way._

_And he was falling._

_Falling towards a lifetime of pain and being pursued._

Ryn hated his memory at times. It was good to know where he'd been, and what he'd experienced. It made him stronger. But all the while he wished he could also forget all the pain. But he wasn't allowed to do that, so he simply pushed his aching body up, slipping his feet underneath him. At least the white shirt and blue jeans he was wearing were still relatively intact, if completely covered in dirt and... yellow flower petals?

The yellow flower bed that he'd landed in. It took him only a moment to realize that the dirt here was different. That the ground felt different. This was...

_**~My Grave.~** _

The voice didn't come from around him. It didn't have any kind of echo to it. It didn't carry. Instead it felt like it was coming from inside his head. 

“Get out.” The snarl passed Ryn's lips as he realized someone, or something had gotten inside his head. He didn't know what it was, why, or how it got there. He wanted it gone. 

_**~Now that's rude. You land on my grave and wake me up, and all you have to say is- ~**_

"GET. OUT!” This time Ryn shouted. His voice echoing down the dark cave. Was that a feeling of surprise? Now it was shifting to one of anger. But an anger that was being smothered by the feeling burning inside Ryn's gut. He hated his personal space being invaded at all. And that included his mind. That too was starting to bring unpleasant memories to the surface. But he pushed them down this time, not wanting whatever it was to invade into his past. 

_**~I can't. And don't worry, I'll leave your stupid memories alone. Trust me, I don't want to be in your head any more than you want me here.~** _

“Liar.” This time Ryn couldn't get a feeling from them. Whoever they were. But he didn't trust them. Not that it was them specifically. But trust wasn't something he gave to anyone at any point. 

Ryn couldn't help but feel his frustration building. Even if he'd wanted to, what could he do to rid himself of his new companion? He couldn't seek help. That was simply out of the question. 

So that meant there wasn't anything he could do right now. Shoving his anger into the pit of his stomach, he would let it boil there. Holding it inside always helped him to push forward, even at the worst of times. It helped make the pain still throbbing in his body turn into little more than a dull ache. With a quick glance of his surroundings beyond the bed of flowers, Ryn would spot a doorway not too far away. Now that was odd. Down here in the cave, there was a door that looked...man-made? Or rather an archway. With no other way to go that didn't involve climbing, Ryn quickly let his sudden stride carry him over to the door. He didn't bother to take in any of the finer details. After all, he was already busy looking into the room beyond it. It was just as dark in there. 

Other than a small pool of light, landing on the ground with a single flower poking its head up. A flower that had a face? That was a bit odd. Maybe it was fake. Giving a small shrug, Ryn would head into the room, letting his gaze travel around to see any details. 

“Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!” 

Ryn tensed as he stopped in his tracks. That flower... just talked. Great. He wondered if this was the voice in his head playing tricks on him. Giving a frown at Flowey, the little flower didn't seem to care that his look had soured. Or maybe he'd been frowning the entire time. After all, he wasn't in the best mood right now. 

“Hmm... You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?” At first Ryn was simply annoyed. But now he was starting to feel a bit of apprehension at his situation. First someone was attached to his mind, and now a talking flower. “Golly, you must be so confused.” 

“Just answer one question. There are others down here aren't there?” 

The flower looked a bit confused at the question, but he did nod. “Yup! Lots of monsters down here. But don't worry, good ol' Flowey will let you know how things work down here so you're ready!” 

Ready for what exactly? He hadn't been down here long enough, and already Ryn wanted to leave this place. If having spirits and talking flowers annoy the crap out of him was what lay ahead, then he was certain he wanted no part of it. 

“Get lost. You've given me the answer I wanted, and I don't need anything else.” He didn't want to wait for a response, quickly stomping his way past the flower. Well he was certainly wasn't looking forward to this. He could go back and try to climb out that way... and maybe he would try it if things ended up becoming too much of a pain. For now, he simply narrowed his eyes and continued on his way, glad that there was at least some light down here to see by. 

_Flowey grinned as the human stomped past him. They didn't pay him any mind, leaving themselves wide open. To attack them or not? Oh he figured that letting them live just might be a bit more entertaining. Besides, now that he wasn't talking, he could hear the sound of another set of footsteps approaching. A softer pair of footfalls, padded and belonging to a bigger monster. Just how would she deal with this human, who seemed to be quite abrasive? Only one way to find out._

Ryn didn't expect to run into someone else so soon. Not down here in the Underground. Snapped out of his thoughts by footsteps that were far too close, Ryn would take stock of his surroundings. Even as his exes scanned over the cavern, he saw nothing for him to hide behind. No cover. It struck him as a bit odd that the ground was relatively smooth here. And where were all the rocks? 

“Oh! Hello there my child.” 

The voice snapped him out of his search of the cavern, his gaze shifting to the large creature in front of him. He instantly became tense, his eyes narrowed as he took a few steps back to distance himself from the creature. It had fur, and looked like a... goat? Female from the sounds of it. Wearing a simple purple robe with some kind of symbol on it, the creature didn't look threatening at all. But that only put Ryn on edge even more. 

\----------  
Toriel's POV 

It pained her so to see the child looking so fearful of her. So many emtions flashed across their face, it was impossible to read them all. Taking a small step toward the child, she heard what sounded like the growl of an animal. She froze for a moment before the realization hit her. The sound was coming from the child! It wasn't something she had heard from any of the others that had fallen before. 

Toriel took a closer look at the child before her, feeling as if someone was squeezing her very soul as she took in their appearance. They were quite dirty, their clothing torn and even looking a bit burnt in places. Were those cuts? She couldn't see any injuries, but that didn't mean there weren't any. Even their hair was a tangled mess of knots and dirt. Is was as if... 

As if no one had cared for this poor child in such a long time. Just what had happened to them? Sure the others had all been a bit dirty and bruised from their fall, but this went beyond just a simple fall into the Underground. This had to be signs that they'd been mistreated. Or worse. She didn't want to even think about the fact that others would mistreat this poor child. 

\--------  
Ryn's POV 

It felt like time was standing still. The Goat Person before him had stopped her advance, but she was still eying him in a rather unfamiliar way. Or was it unfamiliar? He was used to being looked upon with hatred and contempt. Was this pity? He'd seen pity before. This looked a bit like it, but perhaps there was more. This looked... 

_Everything hurt. His skin was still blistered from the fire, his lungs feeling like they were on fire as he struggled for breath that hardly came. His whole body ached, wanting for him to just lay down. But there was one thing that hurt even more than his singed skin, something that made all the aches and pains seem like a distant thought._

_His mother was gone. Probably burned alive in what was once his home. And he blamed himself. If it wasn't for him, she might not have suffered so much. He could only run now. His feet were hitting the ground in a staggered, uneven stride that carried him through the forest. Would the forest burn too? He didn't care. Everything else could burn now and he didn't care. Burn. Burn like his mother. Suffer like he did. Run. Running until his momentum finally carried him head first through the brush of the forest, and into the cold water of the river._

_Gasping for breath as he broke the surface of the water, Ryn would scramble for the safety of dry land, coughing and sputtering before turning his gaze back to the water's surface. When the water had calmed enough, his reflection nearly made him want to submerge himself in the water again, and never surface. That look in his eyes..._

That look in his eyes. The same look of bottomless sorrow that he'd done his damnedest to deny ever since that day. He didn't ever want to show that sorrow to anyone else ever again. It was much easier if he simply walled everything else in the world off. 

“Child, you have nothing to fear from me. I am Toriel, Caretaker of these Ruins.” 

Even at the words that were meant to assure him, Ryn didn't move closer. Another step back instead, and he let another growl escape his throat. A deeper growl than before, tension so thick that he felt it was almost suffocating him now. Suffocating him like smoke. Now she would lose her patience with him. No one had tireless patience to deal with someone like him. Everyone eventually grew sick of him. Those that didn't know what he was at least. And those that weren't hunters. But... 

But instead, Toriel simply knelt down and smiled a rather patient and knowing smile. Not the kind of smile that sent a shiver down his spine. It looked like the kind of smile his mother used to give him. Why was Toriel reminding him of his mother? He hated all his memories, especially those. They only brought pain. No! Why was she being so patient? She didn't even know him! 

_**~Toriel won't hurt you. You idiot, can't you see how concerned she is for you?~** _

“My home is not far. If you-” 

“ **SHUT UP!** ” 

Too many voices at once. It was becoming quite overwhelming, especially since one of the voices was one that now resided inside his mind. Could he ever block that one out? It was seeming more and more like he wouldn't be able to. Ryn's breathing was coming in short gasps as he felt crowded. Only two, and he felt like they were pressing in on him a bit too much. He certainly wasn't used to someone wanting to get close to him for any good reason. Locking eyes with Toriel, he saw that smile. It was warm. Understanding. Loving. 

His feet kicked off the ground as he suddenly bolted, his quick movement startling a gasp from Toriel. Not to mention a small cry of surprise from the voice that had made itself home inside his head. He ignored the voice as best as he could though, not heeding any warnings or questions about why he had decided to run. He heard nothing more than the steady pounding in his head, his labored breaths as his lungs already ached. He hadn't gotten a good breath of air, and his body was still in pain from the fall. 

Ryn didn't care at all. 

The ruins became a blur as he rushed through the doorway past Toriel. There was something in his way though once he leapt up the stairs and into the next room. An actual shut door. This wasn't really like a cave at all, but he had no time to think about that. His right hand lashed out. He wanted away. Away from everything. Another sound was growing louder inside his ears. The crackling of flames. The smell of smoke in his lungs. Was there smoke? There must be. He could taste the ashes on his tongue and lips. And everything was becoming hazy. Replaced by something he wished to never see again. 

His home in flames, with his mother still inside. 

\----------  
Toriel's POV 

Toriel gasped when the child suddenly ran. Something was obviously wrong, and she wished to help. But my was that child quick! It was almost like she had blinked and missed them. She so desperately wished to call out a warning about the puzzles and traps in the Ruins. But the child was long gone by the time she found her voice. 

Picking herself up from her kneeling position, she wasted no time in following the child at a brisk pace. She was still worried about them, feeling that their reaction towards her wasn't in due to her. Perhaps because of something else that was troubling them, though it was hard to tell. Just what could she do? With how wary they were of her, even if they didn't seem scared because of her being a monster. She had to stay determined though. 

She quickly made her way up the stairs in the next room, passing through the doorway. Her nose was assaulted by a rather odd thing that she hadn't noticed coming through just a bit ago. There was the smell of smoke in the air. Toriel didn't let that distract her though as she kept moving quickly. The halls and rooms of the Ruins seemed to flash by now as she made her way along as quickly as she could manage. She stopped only to question the froggits, spiders, and anyone else she happened to come across, despite most of them being a bit intimidated by her. All of them had seen the child running through the ruins though. Not only were they fast, but apparently they were also quite athletic. Rather than solving the puzzles and traps, they had chosen instead to climb or jump over the spikes. 

That was much too dangerous in her mind! She worried that the child would injure themselves further. But the closer she drew to her home, the more unfounded her fears seemed. It didn't make her any less fearful though. She didn't want to imagine the child getting hurt further. Especialy since she felt that they deserved to be safe here. 

Rounding the corner in front of her home, she let her eyes fall upon the tree whose leaves were scattered around on the ground beneath its limbs. Up in the branches, she spotted the child resting there up off the ground. Seeing them safe made her feel at ease. Though that look in the child's eyes sent chills running down her spine. 

Should she try to approach them again? No, they seemed quite wary of her. Perhaps due to whatever was the cause of their dirty and battered appearance. Toriel didn't want to believe it, but she was certain if she could see the state their body was in... 

She was afraid of the scars she might find. 

\--------  
Ryn's POV 

Exhaustion threatened to swallow him whole. He'd run so far and so quickly. But he merely took a high perch. Something about being up in trees was strangely calming for him. He didn't even bother to question why a tree was growing down here Underground. He didn't really care anyway. There were so many oddities, that by now he should probably stop wondering about them altogether. Though perhaps that was going to be easier said than done. 

Ryn had to force his labored breathing to a halt when he heard approaching footsteps. Ones that sounded much more rapid than a simple pace. He steeled himself for another confrontation with the creature that had called itself Toriel. After all, this place was her home. He hadn't looked around much, but other than a few other odd looking creatures along the way, there wasn't anyone else down here. And that 'building' nearby looked like the home she had said was near. Just great, since there hadn't really appeared to be any other places to go. Though he hadn't checked down that one hall yet. 

And there she was, looking a bit winded herself. And did she look happy? Relieved? He couldn't tell. But even though Toriel and the strange voice had tried to assure him that he was safe, Ryn just couldn't accept it. He was never safe as far as he was concerned. 

_~You're hopeless! M- Toriel is one of the nicest monsters you'll ever meet!~_

The words only served to make Ryn feel certain that something was up. The very slight slip up from the voice didn't go unnoticed, and their familiarity with Toriel made him a bit nervous. They were dead, right? And Toriel had been heading to their grave more than likely. Where else was there to go down here? Of course, there was the chance that she might not be aware that there was a grave there. But wasn't that also a part of the Ruins that Toriel was a caretaker of? 

“It is such a nice day, I think I shall have a picnic. Should I make too much to eat, I will just have to leave some out under this tree for anyone to help themselves to it.” 

The declaration of Toriel's intent snapped Ryn out of his thoughts. And the thought of food had his stomach growling quite loudly. It made him seethe a bit as he heard the small chuckle from Toriel, watching her head inside her home. 

But when Toriel came out a short while later, Ryn was long gone. 

Later that night though when Ryn finally returned, there was indeed a small basket with food sitting under the tree. And even though he was still wary of Toriel, Ryn was not about to pass up food. It certainly wasn't necessary for her to have done this. 

Sinking his teeth into... whatever it was, Ryn didn't know. But if he could have cried, he would have. He had never eaten food this good before. Instead he simply ate in silence, cleaning up after himself when he finished the food. It was gone far too quickly. Picking up the basket Toriel had left the food in, he took it over to her home and set it down by the door. Giving pause, Ryn's eyes would narrow as he had knelt down to set the basket on the ground. He would hold his hand out, getting a rather strange feeling as he took a moment to hold his hand out. “Strange...” Shaking his head, Ryn would stand up as he pulls his hand back. Moving to the tree, he would jump up into the branches, grabbing hold of one as he lands onto his perch from earlier. Steadying himself, he would shut his eyes. With a full stomach, it wouldn't take him long to drift off into a light slumber, the world of dreams and nightmares leaving him alone for the first time in weeks. 

\---------  
Toriel POV 

Despite all her worries, Toriel kept herself from watching over the child for the rest of the night. She had stolen a glance as she headed off to her room for the night. It made her happy to see the child eating. He certainly looked like he was starved. Thinking so much of the child made her restless though, keeping her from getting much sleep. So at one point in the night, Toriel made her way to the basement. To the door leading out of the ruins. 

Before she could raise her own hand to the door, she heard a knock and a familiar voice. “Knock Knock.” 

“Who's there?” 

“Disguise.” 

“Disguise who?” 

“Disguise got a thing for knock knock jokes.” 

Laughter seemed to drown out her worries now as she smiles, knocking back on the door as she readies her own joke. 

“Knock Knock.” 

“Who's there?” 

“Wanda.” 

“Wanda who?” 

“Wanda hang out with me right now?” 

Even more laughter and her worries melted away for the meantime, feeling quite grateful for her friend beyond the door. The laughter had barely died down before he followed up with another joke. Back and forth, the both of them telling jokes through the door. Sometimes knock knock jokes, sometimes just sharing new material they had come up with. Time quickly passed with the two of them enjoying themselves. But it couldn't last forever, since she had to return to the child, and he had to return to his brother. 

So it was that she finally bid farewell to her friend behind the door. Moving at a quick pace, she would head back upstairs. Her quickened pace largely due in part to having a purpose, a child to look after. But her breath caught in her throat when she walked outside her house. 

The child was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you all think? Have any thoughts on Ryn? I hope I wrote Toriel well enough.


End file.
